jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Compsognathus
|game = Jurassic Park: The Game |comic = |adventures = |toy = |card = |theme park = }} Compsognathus, known for short simply as "Compy", is a of theropod dinosaur, that lived in the late Jurassic period in Germany. Compsognathus is only known from two specimens, both belong to the species longipes. Compsognathus was a small, chicken-sized carnivore. More real-life information: Compsognathus at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Series Compsognathus could be seen throughout , and was in a few scenes in ; it replaces the Procompsognathus from the novels. They thrived mainly on Isla Sorna. Compsognathus also appears in many games and toy lines. It`s height is only 30 centimeters. It appears mostly in packs. Due to their scavenger instincts, they weren't given their own pen on Isla Nublar as they were free to roam the island looking for scraps of trash. In the novel Jurassic Park a herd of Compys find Hammond after he broke his leg in a fall down a hill, and proceeded to attack him, until one of them bit him in the neck, causing its poison to flow into his bloodstream. The poison causes the victim to relax, and Hammond lays down and is then devoured alive by the Compys. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Isla Sorna housed many Compsognathus across the island. They were green with dark striping across their back in color. Due to their very small size, visitors to the island such as Robert Burke generally regarded the animals to be harmless and not dangerous. This, however, is actually the exact opposite, as a large pack of Compies attacked and killed Dieter Stark, as well as attacking the small girl Cathy Bowman who survived, albeit seriously injured. However, it is possible that Burke believed they were harmless on their own, and that they were only dangerous when attacking in groups. It is possible that they have a narcotic toxic bite like their novel counterparts; this would explain why Dieter stumbles and collapses while trying to evade them. Compys have a creative attack tactic for their small size; the alpha appears first and confronts the victim, who is surrounded by the other Compys before he/she knows they are coming. While the prey is interacting with the Alpha, or ignoring it, the others will eventually spring and attack the victim, usually overwhelming it. For instance, Dieter Stark discovered the alpha, then attempted to bring it down, but many others came by, all around him, then attacked him many times before finally killing him. Accuracy Dr. Robert Burke misidentified it as "Compsognathus triassicus" instead of "Compsognathus longipes". The scriptwriters confused it with Procompsognathus (from The Lost World novel) of which triassicus is a species. There is no evidence that Compsognathus hunted in packs, due a shortage of specimens. Compsognathus appeared in the Lost World novel ever since Dr. Richard was bitten by one, though this bite did not affect him. Compsognathus is slightly smaller in the movie than it was in real life. Jurassic Park III In Jurassic Park III, Compys are shown to be insect-eaters as well. Several Compys can be seen running underneath the Tyrannosaurus and the Spinosaurus when they were fighting. Eric Kirby seemed to know these creatures are a great threat and usually took shelter after hearing their high pitched chirps. He also stated that T. rex urine would keep the animals from attacking (along with all but the largest dinosaurs) and is seen as a reason these inventive hunters never ended his island adventure early. They are mostly scavengers but when they get a chance at something that's not with a group (like a human or a cornered medium sized dinosaur) they become predators Jurassic Park inspired games *''Compsognathus'' is also featured as a common enemy in the majority of other Jurassic Park games, especially shooters like the Jurassic Park SEGA Game and The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. *'' Compsognathus'' is the first playable character in the video game The Lost World: Jurassic Park, it uses its leaping and evading movement to escape some of the larger predators. The character can suffer from high falling damage that would be contradictory to a small animal's ability to take higher falls. It is also able to swim and evade water predators. Its speed and jumping is what helps it survive the perils of The Lost World. *''Compsognathus'' also appeared in the game Warpath: Jurassic Park as an edible creature that restored health, herbivore characters simply attack it and some how that will gain them health too. They were not listed in the Museum, along with Stegosaurus. *It was also planned to be in the game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis but was scrapped, as it was too small for the ranger helicopters to shoot it. It is however possible to make Compys in JPOG by copying and modding the file of a Dilophosaurus, then giving it the model of a Dryosaurus. *''Compsognathus'' is an enemy in Jurassic Park III: Dino Defender. *''Compsognathus'' appears in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *''Compsognathus'' is an enemy in the Jurassic Park mobile game. thumb|300px|right *''Compsoganthus'' appears in Jurassic Park: The Game. They attack the player rather rarely, for they appear just every so often, usually feasting on a dead dinosaur. *''Compsognathus'' is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Theropods Category:1997 Category:2001 Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:1999 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:1998 Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Toy Line Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Brainy1130's Favorite Pages Category:Movies Dinosaurs Category:Feathered Dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:2011 Category:Isla Nublar (movie canon) dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna (movie canon) dinosaurs